Despite It All, Brother
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: Because despite it all, Wang Yao still loves Kiku like he would a brother. That’s what family is for, after all. brotherly!China/Japan


**Title:** Despite It All, Brother**  
Author/Artist: **CrimsonDreamer13**  
****Character(s) or Pairing(s):** brotherly!China/Japan, Thailand, OCs Burma, India, Philippines and Manchukuo.**  
Rating: **K+  
**Warnings:** Implied...punishment like whipping? Urk, I don't know.  
**Summary: **Because despite it all, Wang Yao still loves Kiku like he would a brother. That's what family is for, after all.

* * *

There is silence between the nations as his leader, Prime Minister Hideki Tojo, speaks of the formation of the Greater East Asia Co-prosperity Sphere "for the Asians," as he says. He honestly believes that it is for their own good, Kiku thinks, as he looks at the wary faces his fellow nations have. Who else could bring greatness to them than him? Who else was brave enough to take on the Western nations and actually defeat them?

It was he. Honda Kiku.

But it was clear that they did not believe him. Ye Thuza stood with her Burmese leader, Ba Maw, as they listened with disapproving looks on their faces. There was no feeling of disappointment for him when he noticed this, as he already knew of a certain Burmese group called 'Thirty Comrades' that was more than ready to support him. He had to admit, it was a pity that there were conflicts of opinion in Ye Thuza's country as it would certainly affect her in ways that were never considered to be positive. The poor girl must feel so torn apart because of it. If only she would fully accept his ideals, then maybe she wouldn't have to suffer so much.

Aran Chulalongkorn alongside Thai Prince Wan Waithayako sat silently, both neutral to the discussion of the Prime Minister on how the Japanese were their liberators from the Western powers- on how _they_ were the ones who were going to give freedom and greatness to the Asians. The reactions of the Thais made him nervous, as he could not tell if they were truly their allies or if they were planning underground rebellions. He would just have to be cautious with them for the time being.

Ah, Juan de la Cruz with President José P. Laurel. The boy showed his distaste of him clearly, what with the frown and dark look in his chocolate brown eyes. It was only the swift warning looks from his elder that kept him from lashing out, what with his respect for his leader. The younger one was the only obstacle for him, as his leader was more than ready to comply with him- along with his people. A good whipping was what the kid needed to get his head right and to realize that _he_ was the true leader; that _he_ was going to be their salvation.

Sehgal Parvati was calm despite everyone else's obvious confliction over this plan of his- but he knew that it was only on the outside. He could still see a fire burning in her eyes, cool fire ready to _burn him alive_. Be it that Subha Chandra Bose (her leader) and his group, the Indian National Army, supported him, she still could not find it in her to trust someone as 'cold-hearted' as him. Hm, but it was only a matter of time until she understood that ruling with an iron fist was needed to maintain discipline.

Then there was Jiangnan with his leader, Manchu Prime Minister Zhang Jinghui. The child looked no older than nine, what with his small stature and scrawny physicality. He trembled weakly behind the Prime Minister, eyes darting back and forth on the floor as he avoided anyone's eyes. It was evident that he was scared merely from his shaking frame, as well as his small hands that twitched- that wanted to hold onto something for strength. The boy shook in his position, obviously wanting...wanting assurance that _everything would be fine_, that he wouldn't be hurt again, that no one would ever take him again. If only the child and his wary leader would accept him, then maybe protection could be given him.

Last –but definitely not the least- was Wang Yao, with late Prime Minister Wang Jingwei seated beside him. The opposing opinions of the two were unsettling to say the least, but he understood that only had to try harder to get his brother to follow after him. Wang Jingwei was more than ready to support him, if it weren't already clear by the declaration of war against the Allies made by China under the rule of the late Prime Minister himself. If only his _dear _brother could see that it was for the betterment of their people that he was doing this- this _declaration of war_ against the Western powers, then maybe it wouldn't have to be so hard for them both.

It was with hesitant nods from the others and a determined nod from him that the Joint Declaration was issued, a declaration aiming to promote economic and political cooperation against the Allied countries. Silent farewells were given as everyone left the conference room, leaving only four of them in the room; which were composed of him, his leader Hideki Tojo, Wang Yao and President Wang Jingwei.

"I will return, Kiku." Tojo nodded to him with a firm bow, leaving the room with his 'elder brother's' leader as they spoke of their future plans concerning the advancement of the Asians against the Allies.

Silence resumed once both their leaders left, the tense air surrounding them making him want almost want to choke. But he was Honda Kiku, and no mere awkwardness was going to kill him. That was, until Wang Yao spoke.

"Why are you doing this?"

He took no heed of the fact that the Chinese man's verbal tic didn't show itself in that one sentence, only pausing to reply, "I am merely doing this for our own good. Do you not want to be freed from the chains of the Western empire?"

The elder brunet shook his head, eyes weary as he murmured, "I do. I only wished that...it would not be like this. That it would not have to be _you. _I never wanted this to happen to you."

"I do not understand." He narrowed his eyes at that, hands clenched as he gritted out, "This was not your decision to make, Wang Yao, but mine. I decided that it was the time to take action, that I was tired of watching everything being taken from us-"

"From you, you mean." The Chinese man interrupted, a frown on his face as he watched the contorting emotions on the Japanese man's face. "That's all that ever matters, is it not? I just don't...I don't understand how you became like this. You were such a sweet little child, and now...what have you become? Nothing but a hollow shell shaped by pride and greed."

"You will not insult me in my own home." He spoke calmly, locking away his emotions into the far corner of his mind as he watched the sadness fill the other man's eyes. But he couldn't care for that. Not now.

"I only wish," his 'elder brother' murmured wistfully as he turned to the door, back facing the other as he continued in a soft tone, "That you would realize that this is just going to hurt you. You will be left with pain, suffering- illusions of power in your mind as you fall. But-"

Wang Yao turned back to face Kiku, a sad smile on his face as he spoke, "But I'll always be here for you, even if you hurt me like this. I love you, little brother."

He never had the chance to answer when Yao left so quickly. But deep inside, somewhere in the farthest corners of his mind he thought:

_I love you too, brother._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Ahhhh, I hate making names for OCs. orz Anyway, this is for mah bff who prompted me to write a China/Japan fic concerning WW2. Since I suck at writing violence, I decided to make this about the meeting regarding the Greater East Asia Co-prosperity Sphere which was in the time of the Second World War. I dunno about you guys, but I'm starting to take a liking to lil' Manchukuo.

I am definitely not saying that everything in my fic was correct, but those _were_ all the people in the meeting for the GEACS. I've only ever hoped that something I've written was historically accurate but alas, I don't really know if those were the opinion of the people then. I'm pretty damn sure lil' Philippines didn't like being a puppet nation, though. ....who would want that, anyway? :l

If I _did_ make any horrendous mistakes, be sure to tell me so I can kick myself over and over for it. =n=a


End file.
